Runaway Love
by italian-princess5540
Summary: Bella is a 12 year old runaway. What happens when Emmett and Alice find her in a forest & decide to bring her home to help her? After a few months she's forced to return home. What will happen when they find her 4 years later and she's all grown up? BxE
1. Chapter 1: A Helping Hand

__

Author's Note: First Twilight story. This idea popped into my mind a few days ago and I knew I had to write it. I hope you guys like it.

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing._

* * *

Have you ever felt like you shouldn't have been born? Or that you were a mistake? I have. More than once, actually.

My name is Isabella Swan. I am twelve years old and as of ten minutes ago, I am a runaway. My mom, Renee, left my dad when I was a baby and took me with her. Things were fine until she found a new man and married him. They wanted to be by themselves, so she packed up my things and sent me to live with my dad. My dad, Charlie, was a wreck after Renee left him. He started drinking even though he's still the Chief of Police in Forks, but I think that he only works there so he can take his anger out on criminals.

You must be wondering why I'm running away from home, yes? Well, you won't find out yet. Let's just say I have a swollen lip, a black eye, and a bruised back. If you can't connect the dots then your going to have to wait.

I was walking for what seemed like ages with a large duffle bag hung over my shoulder. I stayed hidden from the view of those on the road, knowing that Charlie - when he sobers up that is - will send out a search party for me. I know that he loved me and all, but he missed Renee more and it clouded everything. Once he started drinking, he couldn't stop.

I looked down at my watch, three hours I had been walking. At twelve, I had no idea where I was or where I was going. However, the rain had stopped, so I took a deep breath and sat down underneath a big tree covered in leaves.

I needed a nap.

I was sure no one would find me there, so I pulled a small blanket out of my duffle bag, wrapped it around myself, leaned back, and closed my eyes. Not ten minutes - I think - had passed before I felt someone shake me gently. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a big man, with huge muscles, curly brown hair and gold eyes. He was extremely pale, but I figured it must have been from living in Forks for so long.

I opened my mouth to scream, but his gloved hand covered my mouth quickly.

"Relax." He all but whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Behind him stood a tiny grinning woman. She had short spiky black hair and the same golden eyes and pale skin as the big man.

For some reason, I trusted him. I nodded and closed my mouth. Slowly, he drew his hand away from my lips.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"B-Bella." I stuttered out, wondering what the two of them were thinking.

"Bella." He repeated, "I'm Emmett and this is my sister Alice." The girl behind him waved at me. "We're here to help you."

"Why?" Why would anyone help me? I don't deserve it.

Emmett grinned at me. "Because we want to." He held out his hand to me and helped me up up while his sister grabbed my duffle bag.

We walked back to a big jeep, where I climbed into the back and sat patiently as Emmett drove. I had no idea where we were going, or whether or not I could trust them or not. I felt like I could, but I could've been wrong. But, what could have been worse than being twelve years old and having to fend for yourself. After all, not everyone is a horrible person.

...Right?

After what seemed like forever, we pulled into a long driveway. Their house was huge! Much bigger than anything I had ever seen before, other than on T.V. or in the movies. It was white, with a lot of big windows. Very beautiful and classy.

"Bella. We're here." Alice's high-pitched voice said before she opened my door and helped me out of the jeep. I walked slowly toward the front door, practically hiding behind Emmett and Alice. I wasn't sure if their parents knew I would be there, and I was still scared. I didn't want to go home and I hoped they weren't going to make me.

We walked into the house and suddenly two women and two men were standing in front of us.

Why were they all so beautiful?

The first woman saw me and smiled a small, sad smile. She looked like the oldest, but much to young to be the mother of teenagers.

The other woman looked at me with a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes. I wasn't sure what that was about. She looked like a model, absolutely gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, much prettier than my boring, ugly, short brown hair.

I guessed that the next man must have been the father, but, like the women, he looked much to young to be the father of teenagers. He was a blond and was wearing a white lab coat.

A doctor?

The last looked like he was in pain, but he also looked sad. He resembled the blonde girl a little bit, since they had the same hair color and everything.

They all had the same golden eyes and pale skin, and that was the only thing that made them look at all related.

"Bella," Alice began, "This is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They are our parents." She said, motioning to the first woman and the doctor. I waved to them for half a second before I dropped my arm to my side. "And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, our brother and sister. Where's Edward?" The question was directed to Mrs. Cullen.

"I sent him out to get a few things for me," She answered before she turned to look at me. "Bella, dear, I know you must have a lot of questions but you look extremely tired and I think it would be wise if you went to get some sleep. Alice." I turned to look at her, who nodded. I followed her up the stairs and down a hallway all the way to a room at the end.

The room was practically empty other than the rack of books, thousands of cd's, giant bed, and long leather couch.

"This is my brother Edward's room. He won't mind you using it for now until we get your bed set up in the guest bedroom." She explained, placing my duffle bag on the ground and leaving the room. I sighed and walked over to the bed, flopping onto it and burying my head in the pillow.

It smelled good.

Why were these people being so nice to me? I'm a worthless piece of nothing and I don't even know these people. If I disappeared, it wouldn't really affect them. So why were they opening up their home to a no body? Someone they didn't know?

Soon, my eyelids got heavier and heavier and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: Reviews make me happy! Ten reviews and I'll update tomorrow. =)_

_**Preview:**_

_"We're going to have to tell her," Esme began._

_"No." Rosalie and I hissed at the same time. _

_~Italian-Princess~_


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

_Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. My computer caught a virus and I lost _everything _on it. It was very depressing. And I also have two jobs and I'm working my butt off because there is so much to pay for this year. Anyway, school starts in a week so I'm hoping to keep posting as much as I can until then. Not sure if I can guarantee anything though. _

_Disclaimer: Me = Own Nothing_

* * *

I don't know why Esme made me go out and buy this stupid new T.V. Emmett's the one who broke the last one. I had planned on sitting around and playing the piano all day but no. I had to go out and buy this stupid thing. I hate shopping, no matter what it's for. I hate reading everyone's thoughts. Why can't there be one person in the whole world whose mind I can't read? Then I could…whoa. Why do I smell human blood? As I got closer to the front door I heard the faint sound of a heart beat getting louder and louder as I got closer and closer.

This is weird…

I walked into the house and was about to follow the sound of everyone's thoughts to the living room when I decided to follow the sound of the heartbeat upstairs. I followed the sound all the way to my room. Slowly and carefully, I opened the door, not sure what might be on the other side. There was a young girl – eleven or twelve maybe – with long brown hair. She was sleeping, though I did notice her black eye and swollen lip.

That wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"Um, Alice?" I called, though so low that the girl wouldn't wake up. I pulled the door shut and raced downstairs. "Why is a little girl sleeping in my bed?" Not that I used it or anything…

"Her name is Bella Swan and she's twelve years old." Alice began. I knew it was going to be a story so I leaned against the wall behind me. "She's Chief Swan's daughter. You saw her face, right?" I nodded. "Well Emmett and I were on our way back from hunting when we saw her sleeping under a tree. We weren't going to go up to her but I saw what would happen if we didn't and…it wasn't pretty." She sighed. "She needs our help." I leaned my head against the wall and listened to Bella's heart beating in a very peaceful, steady rhythm. There was silence until Esme spoke.

"We're going to have to tell her," Esme began.

"No." Rosalie and I hissed at the same time.

"Listen." Rosalie began, "I want to help her as much as you all do but it's too dangerous! She could expose us, on accident or not, she's only twelve. And what happens if the Volturi find out? They would kill us."

"Not only that," I continued, "But think of what they would do to _her._" Esme sighed.

"Well." She started, "We'll see how it goes I suppose. If she's really oblivious then we won't have to tell her but if she starts asking questions then we'll sit her down and tell her together, agreed?" We nodded just as Bella started to talk in her sleep. Her heart rate and her breathing picked up and I heard her toss and turn.

Without thinking about it, I rushed to the bottom of the staircase, ready to run up there at any moment. I felt this sudden urge to protect her no matter what and I hadn't even talked to her yet!

She screamed and I ran up to my room and burst through the door to find her hugging her knees to her chest and looking at me with big brown eyes, crying. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"W-Who are you?" She asked. I could hear the fear in her voice. I smiled at her, hoping to make her feel more comfortable before I walked over to the bed and sat down by her feet.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Alice and Emmett's brother." I introduced, though not shaking her hand of course, "now, you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I'm fine." She muttered, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"You don't look fine." I pointed out.

"It was just a nightmare," She sighed, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. I was going to argue with her but, instead, I stood up and walked over to the door, ready to leave.

"Come downstairs whenever you're ready." I told her, closing the door behind me.

"That was nice." Alice beamed at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall again, staring out the window while I listened to Bella's shuffling feet upstairs.

Why do I feel so protective of this girl? We only just met but I felt like she would be in our lives much longer than we thought. I was also angry at her father for hurting her. Isn't it a father's job to protect his daughter? Not to hurt her so much that some strangers – who happen to be vampires – have to save her from him. Every child deserves better than that, though I'm not exactly sure if we're that.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed. I seemed to have zoned out because Bella was sitting on the couch, looking at me cautiously.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking back out the window while I listened to the conversation.

"Bella, dear, would you mind telling us what happened to you?" She asked. It was a simple question.

"If I do, will you tell me why you're helping me?" I glanced over in time to see Esme nod and glanced back. Bella took a deep breath and began to tell us about her childhood. It was very vague, but it made it easier to understand the situation. "Well, the other night I was making dinner and I had gotten caught up in my homework so I forgot about it and it burned. That made him mad, so he started calling me names that shouldn't be repeated, ever. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and I told him that it wasn't surprising that my mom left him. And I knew why she left him." She took a deep breath before she continued. It sounded like she was trying to keep herself from crying. "Um. Oh yeah, and then he called me worthless and said I would never do anything with my life before he punched me in the face. I'm not really sure what happened after that, because I blacked out, but I woke up like this. Charlie was passed out on the couch so I went to look at what he did. When I saw everything was when I knew I had to leave." There was a pause and I glanced back over at her to see her wiping the tears from her eyes with a stubborn look on her face. "So I packed everything I thought I would need, took some money from his wallet, and left. I didn't really think it through, but I figured that if I stayed any longer, Charlie might wake up." She sighed and looked at Carlisle, waiting for him to speak.

_She seems to think that she really is worthless. _– Jasper

_I feel bad for her but that doesn't mean we have to put the family at risk. _– Rosalie

_We need to make sure he never hurts her again. _– Esme

"Bella," Carlisle began calmly. "We want to help you because no one should have to go through what you went through." Bella gave him a skeptical look.

_She doesn't believe me. _He thought.

"Why me though? I'm nothing special or anything." She said it as though she were stating a fact. Like it was obvious and everyone knew it.

"Bella, you are a one of a kind girl and I don't want to hear you say otherwise. I know we've only just met but I can already tell how amazing you are and I know that we're going to be good friends." Alice comforted. Bella stared at her blankly for a moment before there was a knock on the door. Bella gasped and ducked under Emmett's arm.

"Forks police! Open up!"

"Quickly, Bella, upstairs to Edwards room. They might be looking for you. Edward, answer the door." I nodded and made my way to the door. Once I was sure Bella was safe upstairs, I opened the door. "Hello, officers. What can I do for you today?" I asked, pretending like nothing was wrong. Thankfully I'm a good liar. There were two officers; one was tall and lanky while the other was short with long hair.

"Good Afternoon, son. Are your parents home?" The shorter one asked. I nodded.

"Mom! Dad! The police are at the door." I yelled as if they didn't already know. Very human like.

Yes officer? How can we help you? I hope none of the children are in trouble." Esme said once she and Carlisle were standing between the cops and I.

"No, ma'am. We were just wondering if you've seen this girl." The taller officer said, taking a picture out of his pocket and showing it to them. It was a picture of Bella. They both shook their heads.

"Nope. I haven't seen her." Esme said before she glanced up at Carlisle.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her either."

"Well she had an accident before she ran away so she might be in to the hospital soon." The taller man said.

"If we see her we will let you know." Carlisle smiled. The police officers nodded and walked back to the car.

"Why did you tell them I wasn't here?" Bella's voice rang from the top of the staircase as soon as Esme closed the door. All of us exchanged a look before Esme answered.

"Bella, we couldn't exactly tell them you were here. That would defeat the whole purpose of helping you." She explained with a smile.

"But…you're going to get in trouble."

She was worried about us? But she's just a little girl, she should be worrying about herself. Not us.

Emmett laughed. "We can take care of ourselves if it comes down to it. Protecting you from _him _is our biggest priority right now." Bella frowned and stomped her foot.

"I don't need protecting. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't want you guys to get into trouble because of me." She stomped back upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut.

Esme sighed, "She's a stubborn one."

"She'll come around, just give it time." Alice said, turning to face Carlisle. "You should go up and look at her bruises. Take pictures and stuff just in case we need them."

I had a feeling Alice wasn't telling us all that she knew.

* * *

_Author's Note: I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so I know the ending is kind of bad. Sorry!_

_**Preview: **_

"_**This can't be happening to me." I whispered before I raced upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut and throwing myself onto my bed. **_

_---Italian-Princess_


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Visit and Bad News

_Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry that this update is like eight months later than I said I would update. And that it's almost the end of the school year and I said I would update before school started. Again, I'm uber sorry. But...it's my senior year so I've had a lot to do. I went to Disney World. Had Prom. Spent tremendous hours working on the yearbook. Had a lot of schoolwork to do. I've just been swamped. But, like I said, school will be over soon. I have 24 more days until graduation, and I will definitely be posting soon. I have a direction for this story, a few of the middle chapters written - just because I can - so I don't intend to wait so long to update this time._

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. . . . I know, it's depressing. . . . I shall go drown my sorrows in a pint of ice cream now._

**_Last Time:_**

**_"She'll come around, just give it time." Alice said, turning to face Carlisle. "You should go up and look at her bruises. Take pictures and stuff just in case we need them."_**

**_I had a feeling Alice wasn't telling us all that she knew._**

* * *

**_Bella's Point of View_**

They don't need to be nice to me. I can take care of myself and they don't need to get themselves into trouble for me - someone who they just met. It's ridiculous and unnecessary. And, if they get into trouble, it'll only make me feel worse, which is not what I need. Maybe I should leave here too, though, for some reason, I knew they would know I was leaving. There was something...different about the Cullens. I couldn't place what it was exactly, but I knew something was up.

After all, every single one of them was absolutely beautiful. None of them looked even remotely related and they seemed so calm, like they knew they wouldn't get in trouble for anything.

But Edward was...gorgeous to say the least. Like an Angel. And his voice just flowed out of his mouth like - like - velvet? Sure, that worked. But he was seventeen – I think - and I was twelve, a young, weak, little girl. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even care about me.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice rang from the other side of Edward's bedroom door. I couldn't wait until I had my own room; I hated the fact that I had to stay in here to stay away from them. "Can I come in?"

I sighed. Might as well. As long as he's not going to come in and ask me if I'm okay. "Yeah." I called, sitting criss-cross on the bed while I watched him enter with a smile, carrying a small black bag. I had no idea what it was for though.

"Would you mind if I took a look at your bruises and such? I'm going to have to take pictures, of course. For legal reasons." He explained, holding up a small digital camera. Reluctantly, I nodded. I probably was going to have to anyway. And my back hurt so bad, maybe it would do me some good, which would be surprising.

I stood up and took off my hoodie as Alice bounced into the room with a smile. She seemed happy.

"Bella!" She exclaimed as Carlisle began to look at my messed up lip. "Your room is finally ready! When you're done here, go look at it." I smiled, sort of, happy that I would have a space of my own and Edward could have his room back. She turned to leave but I reached out to stop her.

"Alice, wait." I exclaimed, turning around so Carlisle could look at the bruises on my back. Alice turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. Crap. What do I say to her? "Um…I don't have any clothes." I said. That worked. It was true, I only had a few things, and I wasn't sure how long I would be there for. Hopefully it wasn't long. I didn't want to be a burden. Alice beamed at me and skipped back into the room.

"How about we go shopping tomorrow?" She suggested. I assumed that she was the type of girl who _loved _shopping.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked, thinking about the cops that showed up at the door not that long ago. Alice got this blank look on her face and stared into space for a few minutes before she blinked and looked back at me with a frown.

"No, I guess not." She sighed and there was a bit of silence before she grinned again. "But don't worry. Rosalie and I will go for you. I think I know what you might like." She said with a knowing look in her golden eyes.

"I guess that's o – ouch!" I exclaimed, whipping my head around to look at Carlisle, who was pressing on different sections of my back. He looked up at me again with a curious expression.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, pressing on it again.

"Ow! Yes, it hurts!"

"Hmm, interesting." He started poking just a bit lower, but that hurt too. "Can you describe the pain?"

"It feels like you're stabbing me with a knife." I said, gripping on to my shirt in an attempt to make the pain go away. He stopped, for which I was grateful, and then stood up and looked at his watch.

"Hmm. It's late. Bella, I'm going down to talk to Edward and Esme, but I think you'll probably have to go to the hospital." I opened my mouth to speak but he continued. "Don't worry. No one will even know you're there." He assured before he rushed out of the room.

I was confused.

Alice was silent, staring into space again, before she grinned at me. "Come one, Bella. Let's see your room!" She exclaimed, grabbing my sleeve and pulling me out of the room. The first thing I noticed was that it said my name 'Bella' across the front of it in beautiful wooden letters. I took a deep breath and looked back at Alice, who nodded encouragingly. Slowly, I turned the door knob and opened the door to my new room.

It was absolutely and utterly perfect.

The floor was covered in a soft, fluffy rug that looked like sand and the walls were painted to look like an ocean at sunset. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with its headboard against the wall with a beautiful blue comforter. There was a big screen TV attached to the wall across from the bed and a large white dresser under it plus a white night stand with a small reading lamp on it. On top of the dresser was a stack of my favorite books. As I took in the room, tears filled my vision.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked with a hopeful expression. I turned around to look at her with a smile.

"It's perfect, Alice. Thank you." I said. She smiled and nodded, skipping out of the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down before Carlisle walked into the room.

"Okay, Bella, Edward, Alice, and I are going to take you to the hospital."

* * *

"Bella," Carlisle began. We had arrived back to the Cullen home a few minutes prior, not wanting to linger at the hospital too long...just in case. I looked up from the book I was reading (the Cullen's had a huge library) at watched as he walked into the room and sat on the side of my bed. "There's nothing life threatening. You have a muscle strain in your back, with ice and heat it'll get better. Your broken rib is healing nicely. Other than that, a couple bruises here and there, a rather large one on your back, but all of that will heal." He paused, putting down the folder in his hands, and looked at me. "Are you okay?"

Um...

"Yes, I'm fine. A little sore but nothing I'm not used to."

He shook his head. "No, I mean...are you really okay? Do you need to talk or -"

"Look, Mr. Cullen - "

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle...I really appreciate what all of you are doing for me - although, I still think it's completely unnecessary - but I've only been here for like a day and a half. I don't typically jump at the chance to share my feelings. And I think, at least for a little while, I'll want to spend most of my time alone."

Carlisle stood up and headed for the door as he said, "Just remember, if you want to talk, we're all here for you."

"Carlisle," I called as he was about to leave the room. He turned around to face me. "Thank you." He smiled and nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, tossing the book aside. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay here forever. Charlie would find out where I am. He'll come and take me away. The Cullens will get in trouble, and possibly put in prison. And it will be all my fault. The perfect reason for me to _not_ get to close to the Cullens. I'll simply distance myself from them by staying in my room for the majority of the -

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, bursting into my room as if there were a fire. I opened my eyes and sat up quick. On her face was a look of panic. Maybe there _was _a fire. Oh crap... "You need to come downstairs fast."

Okay...maybe not a fire.

I followed her down the stairs where the Cullens were sitting around watching the national news.

"We have a list of those caught in the crossfire in yesterdays shoot out. It happened in the local Jacksonville supermarket; rival gang members started a shoot out at approximately four PM and lasted two and a half hours leaving four dead, seven seriously wounded, and six wounded. Those who died were Emily Warren, Nick Bailey, and Phil and Renee Dwyer."

No. No. No. No. NO!

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands as tears filled my vision.

"What's the matter? I'm confused."

"Emmett," Someone hissed, but I didn't pay attention to who it was.

"Phil and Renee are her mother and step-father." Alice answered. Her hand touched my shoulder but I flinched away.

"This can't be happening to me." I whispered before I raced upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut and throwing myself onto my bed.

Charlie's all I have left. No aunts. No uncles. All of my grandparents have passed. Charlie's it. There is no chance of me being taken from him - which there isn't a high chance of that anyway - and me going to live with a family member. None. I have no one but Charlie left.

Well...and the Cullens.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's sad, I know...and kind of short. Sorry about that. But the next chapter should be longer...once I can figure out what I want to happen..._

_**Preview:**_

**_"Why didn't you just ask me!" I yelled, unable to control my anger. I looked back down at her and, suddenly, my anger was gone. She was crouching down, flinching, covering her head with her arms. I sighed and knelt down so that I was eye level with her. "Bella..." I began, taking her arm by the sleeve and moving it away from her face so that she was looking at me._**

_~Italian-Princess_


End file.
